english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Lara Woodhull
Lara Woodhull is an American voice actress. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Maika Tsuchimikado, Additional Voices *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Maika Tsuchimikado, Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Maika Tsuchimikado (ep19) *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Maika Tsuchimikado, Additional Voices *AOKANA: Four Rhythm Across the Blue (2018) - Additional Voices *Absolute Duo (2015) - Otoha Kokonoe (ep10), Additional Voices *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Additional Voices *All Out!! (2017) - Magic Fairy A (ep11) *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Young Amata, Young Kagura, Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2016) - Hito (ep14), Additional Voices *Barakamon (2016) - Hina Kubota, Additional Voices *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility (2012) - Barker (ep5), Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Cat Planet Cuties (2012) - Melwin *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Additional Voices *Convenience Store Boy Friends (2017) - Handicraft Club Girl (Announced) *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Ryo (ep11), Additional Voices *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Izuru Tsukiyoshi (ep13) *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Eco *Fairy Tail (2016) - Kinana *Freezing (2012) - Young Luis el Bridget (ep7), Additional Voices *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Young Luis el Bridget (ep7), Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Additional Voices *Guilty Crown (2013) - Young Shu Ouma, Additional Voices *Hand Shakers (2017) - Koyori (Announced) *High School DxD (2013) - Ile (ep10), Nel (ep10), Additional Voices *Hyouka (2017) - Kayo Zenna (ep7), Additional Voices *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Additional Voices *Jormungand (2014) - Liliane *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Mana Hinoki (ep6), Additional Voices *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Botanmaru, Additional Voices *Karneval (2014) - Yanari (ep11) *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016-2017) - Midori Morimoto *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - René Collette, Additional Voices *Level E (2012) - Demon King (ep7) *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Marco (ep3), Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! (2013) - Additional Voices *Maria the Virgin Witch (2015) - Ann (Announced) *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Joaquim, Additional Voices *Mikagura School Suite (2015) - Himi Yasaka (Announced) *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Additional Voices *No-Rin (2016) - Takumi Nakazawa *Noragami (2015) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2012-2016) - Chimney, Additional Voices *Overlord (2016) - Ninya, Additional Voices *Pandora in the Crimson Shell: Ghost Urn (2016) - Clarion (Announced) *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Additional Voices *Princess Jellyfish (2012) - Clara *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Candy *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Candy (ep2) *Robotics;Notes (2014) - Takashi (ep18) *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Chiyori (ep6) *selector spread WIXOSS (2016) - Chiyori *Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (2015) - Lest Karr (Announced) *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Pirsoyn, Additional Voices *Shangri-la (2012) - Additional Voices *Shiki (2012) - Additional Voices *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Kosuri Onigashira *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Ash (ep9) *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - Child (ep18), Takeshi (ep14), Additional Voices *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Murasaki Edoyama *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Hinami Fueguchi *Tokyo Ghoul √A (2015) - Hinami Fueguchi (Announced) *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Additional Voices *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Komurasaki, Additional Voices *We Without Wings (2013) - Alice *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Mami Misato *Yamada kun & the 7 Witches (2018) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (2015) - Additional Voices *Free! Timeless Medley: The Bond (2018) - Young Haruka *Hal (2014) - Additional Voices *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Additional Voices *Wolf Children (2013) - Child Yuki 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Quantum (2012) - Mary/'Eri' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Rosalie Humbergang (ep1) 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Tony (ep15), Additional Voices *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Time Patrollers *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Time Patrollers Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (84) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (84) *Years active on this wiki: 2012-2018. Category:American Voice Actors